<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324854">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death/pseuds/The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death'>The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M, Songfic, im sorry I found this song and got inspired so now everyone gets to suffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death/pseuds/The_Bringer_of_Inescapable_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only if you knew<br/>How much I loved you<br/>~<br/>Jeremy stopped so suddenly that Michael almost ran into him. <br/>“There she is…”<br/>~<br/>But I watch your eyes, as she<br/>Walks by<br/>~<br/>“Christine…”<br/>~<br/>What a sight for<br/>Sore eyes<br/>Brighter than a<br/>Blue sky<br/>~<br/>Michael let out a laugh at his entranced friend. Pushing down his feelings of guilt as he silently wished that someone would look at him like that.<br/>~<br/>She's got you<br/>Mesmerized<br/>~<br/>That Jeremy would look at him like that.<br/>~<br/>While I die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(One-sided) Michael Mell/Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know about this, Jeremy…It’s not really my style.” Michael turned in front of the mirror of the school bathroom. Without his hoodie, he felt small. <br/>“Oh come on, Michael! It looks great on you!” Jeremy has been trying for weeks to win this stupid competition. The idea was simple: Michael thought that his hoodie was better than Jeremy’s cardigan, and Jeremy was here to prove him wrong. “It’s just one day!”<br/>~<br/>I still remember<br/>Third of December<br/>Me in your sweater<br/>You said it looked better<br/>On me, than it did you<br/>~<br/>“I guess…” Michael said uncertainly. “I still don’t think so, but I’ll do it for you.” He shot his friend a grin allowed the other boy to drag him out to the hallway.<br/>~<br/>Only if you knew<br/>How much I loved you<br/>~<br/>Jeremy stopped so suddenly that Michael almost ran into him. <br/>“There she is…”<br/>~<br/>But I watch your eyes, as she<br/>Walks by<br/>~<br/>“Christine…”<br/>~<br/>What a sight for<br/>Sore eyes<br/>Brighter than a<br/>Blue sky<br/>~<br/>Michael let out a laugh at his entranced friend. Pushing down his feelings of guilt as he silently wished that someone would look at him like that.<br/>~<br/>She's got you<br/>Mesmerized<br/>~<br/>That Jeremy would look at him like that.<br/>~<br/>While I die<br/>~<br/>“Come on, dude. I gotta go to my locker and get more pens. This doesn’t have pockets, that’s a point against the old lady sweater.”<br/>Jeremy lightly pushed him. “It is not an old lady sweater!”<br/>~<br/>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>I'm not even half as pretty.<br/>You gave her your sweater,<br/>It's just polyester,<br/>~<br/>“Besides, I’m gonna stay here. I’m trying to work up the courage to talk to her.”<br/>~<br/>But you like her better<br/>~<br/>“You have to stay here, you’re always Heere.” Michael teased.<br/>Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Oh my God.”<br/>~<br/>I wish I were Heather<br/>~<br/>After the SQUIP, everything was the same, but at the same time, everything was different. Jeremy and Michael still hung out together, but now Jeremy’s evenings were taken up by dates with Christine.<br/>~<br/>Watch as she stands with<br/>Her holding your hand<br/>~<br/>Michael felt his heart twist as he saw Jeremy’s cardigan draped over Christine’s shoulders. Fingers intertwined. Big beautiful smiles. Happy.<br/>~<br/>Put your arm 'round her shoulder<br/>Now I'm getting colder<br/>~<br/>“Michael!” As he tried to walk away he heard Christine call put his name.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“You okay? You seemed upset and I didn’t want to pry or anything but I was just making sure you were okay.” She pushed the words out in a single breath.<br/>~<br/>But how could I hate her?<br/>She's such an angel<br/>But then again, kinda<br/>Wish she were dead<br/>~<br/>“Oh, it’s… nothing. I'm fine.”<br/>~<br/>As she<br/>Walks by<br/>What a sight for<br/>Sore eyes<br/>Brighter than a<br/>Blue sky<br/>~<br/>And Michael was. He was fine. He was not jealous. He was not upset. He was not.<br/>~<br/>She's got you<br/>Mesmerized<br/>~<br/>He was not.<br/>~<br/>While I die<br/>~<br/>Michael pushed down his feelings. Even when his emotions threatened to drown him, he pushed them away. Because Jeremy’s happiness came first.<br/>~<br/>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>I'm not even half as pretty<br/>~<br/>Jeremy always came first. Not only did Jeremy being happy make Michael happier, he clearly remembered what happened last time Jeremy was unhappy.<br/>~<br/>You gave her your sweater,<br/>~<br/>And Michael couldn’t stand being alone again.<br/>~<br/>It's just polyester, <br/>~<br/>So Michael stayed quiet. Michael brushed it off. He pretended for Jeremy.  Because he knew that if Jeremy were forced to choose, he would always be second place.<br/>~<br/>But you like her better<br/>~<br/>“I’m fine.”<br/>~<br/>I wish I were Heather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song is Heather by Conan Gray</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>